


Raspberry Bubbles

by Yourpeachteaprincess



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), martinski - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Martinski, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourpeachteaprincess/pseuds/Yourpeachteaprincess
Summary: “ she was a forest fire, spreading her flames at lightning speed. 
                        And Stiles was more then happy to burn “





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this sort of stuff… so I hope it’s alright eek
> 
> This is a silly, shameless one shot just to get them down and dirty because why the hell not.
> 
> If anyone has any constructive criticism, holler, but please be constructive with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this one shot of Stydia, and I hope you have/had a great day!

 

It wasn't a conscious decision for the two teens. There was no explosion of emotions flooding the atmosphere, no discussion of whether it would end well or not. It happened. A fleeting idea taken into action. Rainbow raindrops were scattered against the window pane as the setting sun allowed the moon it's own time, sounds of the quiet town roads echoing in the distance. Crisp leaves of honey and amber quivered in the cool winds, the fallen decorating the ground of this little town.

A certain redhead was lounging stomach down on the boy's bed, waves of rosy fire curling down her back as brows furrowed and foreheads wrinkled in concentration. Her clothes were rumpled, casual material of a t-shirt and sweats creased from her still position, bubblegum pink lips gnawed at in concentration. It was a Sunday, Lydia Martin would allow herself one day to dress like a slob, though only if she was seeing Stiles. It was a Sunday.

Said boy was flopped onto his back, cheeks puffing out in boredom as he fidgeted next to his more studious friend. Moles dusted his skin in a map of constellations, dark tresses fluffed up on end from running his fingers through it too many times. His upturned nose twitched as he ground his teeth together, slender digits rapidly tapping in time to silent music. His usual pattern of plaid was thrown open in a dramatic display of agitation, whiskey orbs flitting around without taking anything into focus. He continued to huff and sigh until the girl couldn't take it anymore, capping her pen to glare at him. 

"Stiles, please. If you breath any harsher, you'll blow the house down." She remarked, practically snarling. 

"Well sorry for not being  _thoroughly_  entertained by sitting in one position for  **four**  hours."  He snapped back, shifting his head to glare right back. 

"We've been over this. Studying is important, you need to do it to pass. You want to go to University, don't you?" Lydia argued, now closing her textbook to turn her full attention onto the irritated boy next to her. 

"Of course I do." He mumbled, now crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring her gaze as he pouted. 

"Then stop complaining and do this with me. You have nothing else to do." The redhead pointed out, poking his side as she returned to where she left off. Not answering immediately, Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek before giving in with a sigh. 

"Fine. But  **only**  because you're making me." He grumbled as he turned over to lie next to the strawberry blonde in a similar position. 

 "Sure." Lydia muttered, passing him a pen before continuing her notes.

The two continued for a while, resorting from note taking, to quizzing each other on the subjects they shared. It was only when the questions became a challenge for Stiles that his concentration began to wander again.

 "Come on Stilinski, concentrate. It's not that complicated."

 "It's non-trivial zeros Lydia, of course it's complicated! We can't all be a genius." He fired back, gesturing wildly with his arms. Rolling aquamarine irises at his comment, Lydia pinched her lips together.

 "Well if you  _listened_ , then you would see that I'm trying to explain it to you!" 

 "Then I'm clearly not listening well enough." 

 "Clearly not." The girl agreed, pulling her hair out of her face in frustration, bunching the locks of auburn into a fist. "Maybe we should take a break. You can't concentrate, and it's just going to end in an argument."  Lydia suggested, flickering her eyes back up to the boy with clenched fists. 

 "That seems wise." He nodded, mentally slapping himself every time his eye line dropped to the tempting curve of her neck now on show. Clearing his throat as he slid his focus onto his alarm clock, Stiles' fingers flexed in his fist. All he wanted to do was reach out and knot his own hands in her fire laced curls, bite and kiss her sensitive skin at her collar bone and shoulder. But he fought down the impulse, digging his nails into his jean covered knees. Quirking a brow at his odd behavior, Lydia chose to ignore the muscle tension in his arms, making a point of staring at anything but the veins that trickled down his forearms in rivers. 

 The silence seemed to continue, a tension so thick it was palpable. The couple of teens sat in limbo, avoiding their gaze until Stiles smirked, an uncomfortable titter bubbling up in his chest until it popped past his lips. Lydia sat in silence first, stock still. Trying to indicate a smile from the strawberry blonde, Stiles playfully pinched her side, earning a yelp.

 "What the hell Stiles?!" She shrieked, rubbing the offended spot. 

 "Oh come on Lyds. What happened to the badass banshee who could defend herself?" He teased, fingers once more tickling her stomach. 

 "Stiles, knock it off. I mean it." She attempted to seem stern, but a quiver of her lips into a smile gave her away, Stiles' own lips stretching into a goofy grin. 

 "Go on Lydia. Show me what you've learnt." The boy challenged, still bating the redhead into movement. A small giggle escaped past her plump lips, batting his hands away. 

 "No, you're not deserving. You're making fun of me." She berated mockingly, biting down on her bottom petal to stop the laughter, before a grin danced across her lips as the contagious laughter fizzed up in her stomach too. 

 "Nah, course not." He muttered, now seriously tickling her stomach and sides, rewarded with more and more laughter as the strawberry blonde crawled away from him in vain. 

 "Stiles! St- I'm serio-" Lydia's words were drowned by both her laughter and his, now pushed onto her back in a fit of chortling as he towered over her and continued his tickle attack. 

 Soon they were both hysterical with it, clutching their stomachs as tears of giggles streamed down their faces, Stiles nearly falling off the edge of the mattress and a new wave of laughter hitting them. Slender fingers proceeded to tickle the girl's sensitive spots, fighting against each other playfully. It was only when Stiles captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head did Lydia freeze for a moment. 

 "That's not fair!" She commented with laughter still ringing in her voice, mouth gaping open slightly at his smirk. Stiles was quick to see the new strip of skin on show, her Sunday t-shirt riding up slightly so her lower abdominals were in plain sight. Without much thought, and being too giddy off of the happiness, Stiles gave her a wolfish grin before lowering to blow raspberries on the area now revealed. Lydia squealed, stomach squeezing as it tickled even more. 

 "I didn't think it could get worse, stop!" She giggled while trying to twist away from his mouth. Stiles froze for a moment as a thought crossed his mind, stomach churning at the idea of actually carrying it out. Throwing caution to the wind and damning it all to hell, the brunette acted on his impulse. It took a few moments of quietening laughter for Lydia to notice that he had changed his tactics. 

 In place of raspberries, Stiles now left tender kisses on her skin, electrified like a live-wire. He painted patterns on the ivory surface, leaving a trail of fire on the banshee's midriff. A sharp breath sucked into Lydia's lungs, a light igniting low in her stomach. The peppered kisses trailed further down, heat ghosting along the waistband of her sweats. He paused there for a moment, before lashes fluttered up to ask the petite female permission before he took anything further. Gulping down a moan the genius nodded, anticipation rumbling like thunder through her veins. Nodding in response, Stiles carefully hooked his fingers onto the sides of the sweats before pulling them down her slender legs to reveal even more of her porcelain skin. 

 Groaning at the sight of her black lace, Stiles didn't waste a second, sweeping kisses from her ankle down to her inner thigh, biting and sucking on the delicate skin he found. With a breath hitched in her throat, Lydia hummed her approval as her lids slid shut. Crawling up her body, Stiles couldn't resist finally capturing her lips in his, hot and wet against each other. His fingers tangled in her strawberry blonde waves like he always wanted to, anchoring her to him. Moaning against his mouth, Lydia kissed back in earnest, pulling him closer by bunching his shirt up in her hands and yanking down. Sure, they'd kissed before, but only once. That time was different, needed to keep Stiles above water in a time of need. But now, now Stiles couldn't contain the butterflies that flapped like crazy in his stomach, sighing against her tempting lips as they fit between each others perfectly. He smelt of mint and cologne, a spice prickling her nose as he hovered over her. She smelt of lemon and lavender, a breath of fresh as her sent engulfed everything he knew. 

 Lydia couldn't believe this was happening. Her bottoms were off, her cheeks were flushed, Stiles was everywhere, and she was turned on. Very turned on. And Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. She decided not to question it, not wanting to disturb this delicious moment between them. 

 "Sorry, had to do that. Felt weird not to. And your lips were calling me." Stiles mumbled against her mouth, their teeth clashing as they messily showed their enthusiasm. Whimpering in agreement, Lydia pulled him impossibly closer. His mouth lowered down her jaw, and along her neck. His teeth began their attack, the skin reddening as he sucked, a groan slipping out of her mouth. 

Stiles had never loved his name more then when it was drunk from her lips, kiss swollen and pink. He whispered her name like a prayer, entangled in each other as all their shut up emotions broke free in the kiss. 

 "Are you sure?"

 "I'm sure. Are you?"

 "God yes, I want you."

 "I need you."

 "But what if-"

 "It won't. I won't let it. We won't let it."

 "...We won't let it. We'll be fine."

 "We'll be fine. We're always fine."

 The couple of an apprehensive human and uneasy banshee collided unceremoniously, thunder and lightning cracking in purples and blues as they clung onto each other. Lips were bitten and tongues were tangled together, open mouthed and gasping. Stiles rucked up her t-shirt as he shuffled down, nervous hands shaking as they played with the hem of her t-shirt. With a quick nod, the dark haired boy yanked it up and off the redhead, leaving her lying there in her matching underwear. He smirked, cocking a brow as he sat back on his heels. 

 "Expecting something, are we?" He teased, grinning wickedly. Scoffing, Lydia squirmed slightly under the scrutinizing. 

"Never hurts to be prepared. Can't be slacking off now, can I?" She reasoned with a sly smile. The freckle smattered boy seized that moment to take it all in, to really look at the auburn sin that burned underneath him. Her cheeks were flushed a wine red, lips bee stung from his doing. Her flames of hair lay in stark contrast on his dark sheets, chaotic and wild from his fingers. Bruises were already purpling on her neck and collar bone, marks of lust on her milky thighs. Her chest heaved from her heavy breathing, bottle green irises shone as her lids were heavy. She was everything he dreamed of, a walking wet dream and a sinful goddess. She was a forest fire, spreading her flames at lightning speed. And Stiles was more then happy to burn. 

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, diving forward to crash his mouth to hers and cup her breast. Lydia moaned as his thumb flicked over her nipple through the lacy fabric, catching his bottom lip in her teeth as she worried it. Growling into her mouth he pinched her nipple, a shudder shooting down her spine as she whimpered. Smiling smugly, he pulled the cup down, capturing a sensitive nipple between his teeth. A gasp sounded in the air like a gun shot as he rolled in around his mouth, Lydia responding by lifting her hips up. 

"Stiles, fuck." She whispered blindly, threading her fingers through his raven tresses and pulling. Moaning on her skin, his hand cupped the other breast and massaged it. Breath speeding up and back arching, the 5ft 3 female thrust her hips up once more as she whined for contact where she most needed it. Stiles chuckled, using a hand to push her hips back onto the bed. 

"Patience Lydia." He grinned, encouraging her legs to part, settling himself between them to start grinding. Arching into him, Lydia's breath shook at the feeling of him hard against her. They ground against each other in a desperate need to release some frustration, the strawberry blonde's delicate fingers tearing off his plaid shirt and t-shirt, throwing them in abandonment. Her nails skated down his stomach, round and up his back in eagerness. Not being able to take it any longer, Stiles shifted down the bed to his beginning position. Placing chaste pecks on her inner thighs again, he relished in the sight of the goosebumps erupting on her skin. Finally, he cupped her where she wanted him. He swore when he felt how wet she was, tugging at the lace.

"Holy- are you turned on Lyds?" He commented with pride, biting his tongue between his teeth when she sobbed as he stroked her sensitive center. Sliding his finger under the fabric, he drew a line down, gaping in awe at the sounds that breathed from her. He rubbed her gently, soothing circles round and round. Pleasure began to build up, hips bucking as Lydia yearned for more contact. Plucking the material out of the way, Stiles ground her name out at the sight of her aching for him. 

"Shit, you're so wet." He remarked, fingers dancing over her clit for a few moments before one pushed inside her. Inhaling loudly, the young woman quivered. He hooked his digit up, deeper and deeper. Pushing another finger in, his mouth lowered to lick tentatively on her sensitive skin.   

"Oh my-" Lydia muttered, the words lost on her tongue as he began to suck. Bliss radiated through the feisty female, clutching his head to her. Adjusting the position of his hand, he found her sweet spot, smugness pinching his lips. Her sounds increased in volume, eyes squeezing shut as he continuously hit her button. 

"There it is." He mumbled, hooking his finger as he thrust into her. Stiles focused more on using his mouth, licking a long line down her slit. Lydia was too lost in the waves of pleasure to notice even if the town exploded. He covered her with his mouth expertly, wide laps and sharp flicks leaving her shaking in ecstasy. All he could sense was Lydia, every little twitch ingrained in his mind as he tried to remember every detail. He attempted to fathom how they had got here, how it took them so long to get here. She was here and she was close and she was his. And he was hers. They were each others. When her breaths became shorter and she keened for him louder and louder, Stiles kept up the pace, quickening to get her to her delicious undoing. 

"C'mon sweetheart, do it for me." He muttered huskily, biting down on her thigh.

"I'm gunna, Stiles I'm-" Crying out as the wave hit her, Lydia's hips thrashed and her head threw back as Stiles held her down by her hips, riding out the orgasm. A blinding wash of purple lit, a supernova of colour in a chaotic explosion when she tipped over the edge. His own arousal pulsed at the sight of her coming undone by his hand and mouth. He hummed against her, that had her hips snapping up once more in the aftermath. Panting as her forehead was damp with perspiration, baby hairs stuck to the hot skin as Lydia came down from her high. 

"That was... that was-" The genius attempted to put it into words, but was cut off by the boy's very talented mouth covering hers, cupping his face in contentment. When they broke apart she remained silent for a few moments more. "I- I don't really know where-"

"That came from? Yeah, me neither." He finished for her, sighing as his mind reeled to process everything that just happened. He, Stiles Stilinski, just made Lydia freaking Martin orgasm... His freshman year self would have a heart attack if someone told him that. Forest green hues met golden ones, staring into each others soul as all emotions were laid on the table. 

"So um... are we still, you know, friends?" The petite woman ventured to ask, fear twisting her gut as she waited for his answer. What she didn't expect was for Stiles to laugh, shaking his head as he did. 

"Are we still friends, well I'd hope after that, that we would be a little bit more then that at least." 

"That's fair. It's not exactly normal to give your friend a mind shattering orgasm." Lydia mused, playing with the hairs at the back of her head.

"I dunno, only the ones I  **really**  like. And we've never been  _normal-_  wait... did you just say 'mind-shattering orgasm'?" Stiles blinked in realisation at her words, a giddy grin pulling at his lips. 

"What? No, of course not." She replied in feigned appalled tone. "I would never give such a compliment." Squinting at the ginger female, Stiles exhaled sharply through his nose. Lydia giggled, pecking a kiss on his cheek. 

"So, about helping you out-" She started, nails raking down his stomach. Despite a shiver vibrating down his spine, the brunette shook his head, capturing her hand in his. 

"No, don't be silly I wanted to do this-"

"And  **I**  want to return the favor, so let me." The banshee argued. 

"And you can. In due time. First, we should drink hot chocolate with too much cream and too many marshmallows." Stiles reasoned, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose before heaving himself off the bed. 

"Wait, what?" She spluttered, turning her head just in time for it to be covered in a familiar material. 

"Come on. Get that on and we can go." Stiles commanded. Scoffing, Lydia righted her underwear and sat up to find a navy plaid shirt in her hands. Muttering to herself, the redhead stood to pull it on and button it up, un-tucking her hair from the collar to glare at the sinful boy who waited for her.

"You're awful."

"I'm amazing." He quipped back. A sense of joy played on his lips as he saw her in his own shirt, a tender smile ghosting over. She shared his smile, a blush rouging her cheeks bashfully. Holding out a hand to her, he quirked his head to the doorway. Rolling apple irises, Lydia skipped forward to accept his hand, fingers interlocking as a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. Shirts were shared and marshmallows were devoured with dustings of chocolate throughout the night. Smiles were mirrored and skin was touched, colours of rose water and lavender filtered their time, endless and endless until orange streamed into the sky once more. 


End file.
